Saiaku no Hi Sasuke
by Kuroi Sora18
Summary: Sasuke - si sopir taksi magang yang harus bernasib apes karena mendapat customer bocah menyebalkan. "Kemana tujuan kita?" / " Aku ingin ke rumahmu." / "APAAAA!"


最悪の日サスケ

 ** _Saiaku no hi Sasuke_**

( Sasuke's Worst Day )

Disclaimer : **NARUTO** milik Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Kuroi Sora18

Pair : Sasuke U. x Naruto U.

Genre : Romance gagal / Humor garing

Rated : T

Summary : Sasuke - si sopir taksi magang yang harus bernasib apes karena mendapat customer bocah menyebalkan. "Kemana tujuan kita?" / " Aku ingin ke rumahmu." / "APAAAA?!"

 ** _WARNING!!!_**

 ** _Oneshoot_**

 ** _Fic ini mengandung konten Yaoi/BL/Shounen-ai / alur kecepetan/ amburadul/ typo bertebaran / gaje, bagi kalian yang alergi silahkan klik menu BACK di layar masing-masing. No Flame! Hanya kritik dan saran yang baik nan sopanlah yang saya tampung._**

 _Kuroi Sora18 proudly present..._

Hiruk pikuk kota Konoha terlihat sangat ramai siang ini. Berbagai macam kendaraan berlalu lalang melewati sebuah jalanan besar di tengah kota. Wajar saja pada jam-jam seperti ini orang-orang kantoran keluar untuk mencari makan siang atau sekedar mencari angin segar setelah merasakan penat karena pekerjaan mereka. Tak terkecuali seorang supir taksi berwarna biru yang baru saja menghentikan kendaraan beroda empat itu di depan sebuah sekolah megah di seberang jalan. Jendela kaca mobil terbuka menampilkan sosok pemuda rupawan berkemeja biru dengan logo perusahaan taksi di bagian dada sebelah kirinya.Kenalkan, dia Uchiha Sasuke -supir taksi magang, dua puluh satu tahun usianya. Pemuda yang sebenarnya adalah mahasiswa jurusan Ekonomi semester lima itu meregangkan barisan otot-otot tubuhnya yang kaku karena lelah menyetir. Netra berwarna kelamnya memandang bangunan megah di seberang jalan. Konoha High School -sekolah bergengsi favorit anak-anak jenius nan kaya raya. Sekolahan bergaya bangunan klasik itu nampak asri dan enak dipandang saat barisan pepohonan rindang nampak mengelilingi area sekolah. Ditambah lagi sebuah air mancur besar dengan patung daun yang tak kalah besarnya dibangun di tengah halaman depan membuat orang yang memandangnya berdecak kagum karena keindahan arsitekturnya. Sasuke berdecak dan dengusannya mengudara. Bangunan itu terlalu berlebihan untuk ukuran sebuah SMU. Dilihat dari segi manapun itu lebih mirip istana presiden dari pada SMU. Para orang kaya memang mengerikan.

 ** _BRAK!!_**

Sasuke terkesiap saat pintu taksi tiba-tiba terbuka dan tertutup dengan kasar. Seorang remaja pirang berseragam Konoha High School menyelonong masuk dengan wajah cemberut.Namanya Namikaze Naruto -si bocah labil. Sasuke buru-buru melakukan ramah tamah seperti petugas layanan jasa lainnya.

" _Konnichiwa_ , NamiTaxi siap melayani anda." ujarnya sambil memandang kearah kaca spion yang menggantung di atas atap mobil. " Kemana tujuan kita?" tanyanya saat dia tidak mendengar remaja itu bersuara.

" Kemana saja." sahutnya ketus dan terkesan tidak peduli. Ugh, menyebalkan sekali rasanya. Selama seminggu masa magangnya baru kali ini dia menjuampai customer menyebalkan seperti itu. Asal tahu saja, Sasuke tipe orang yang semuanya harus jelas. Dia tidak bisa menyetir dengan tujuan yang tidak jelas seperti itu.

" Tolong anda perjelas lagi, kemana arah tujuan anda?" Sasuke bertanya sekali lagi dengan wajah kakunya. Dia berusaha mati-matian untuk selalu menjaga sikapnya dengan baik saat melihat remaja pirang yang tidak ia ketahui namanya itu malah tiduran di jok belakang tanpa malu-malu. Atau malah terkesan tidak tahu malu?

" Kau tidak dengar kata-kataku ya, _baka ojisan_?!"

 ** _TWITCH!_**

Urat kemarahan Sasuke menonjol dengan apik di pelipisnya. Mimpi apa semalam dia sampai bisa-bisanya bertemu dengan bocah pirang nakal dan tidak tahu malu itu? Dia dipanggil _ojisan_ lagi! Memangnya dia setua itu?

" Kalau hanya ingin bermain-main, lebih baik kau keluar dari taksi ini! Aku hanya melayani penumpang dengan tujuan yang jelas."

Peduli setan dengan kesopanan yang menjadi visi misi perusahaan yang menaunginya! Dia paling tidak bisa dipermainkan, terlebih oleh seorang bocah!

" Huh, kau yang sedang bermain-main denganku, _ojisan_!"

" Berhenti menyebutku _ojisan_! Umurku baru 21 tahun."

Habis sudah kesabaran Sasuke. Saking marahnya dia sampai menggebrak kemudi mobil dengan keras. Namun menyadari penumpangnya menatapnya dengan wajah memerah -nyaris mewek, Sasuke buru-buru meredam emosinya. Dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. " Mohon bersabar, ini ujian."

Sasuke merapal mantra pengusir hawa jahat yang merasuk kedalam hatinya. Dia menoleh kearah penumpangnya yang duduk memojok di sudut taksi.

" Hei bocah, aku tidak mempunyai kesabaran tinggi. Jadi jika kau berniat main-main denganku, lebih baik kau cari taksi lain saja!"

 _"Umm, wakatta."_

" Bagus." Sasuke mengangguk sembari tersenyum puas. Tangannya dengan cekatan memasang _safety belt_ nya dan mulai menyalakan mesin mobil. " Kemana?"

" Konoha Wonder Land saja."

" Baiklah."

Mobil taksi yang dikemudikan oleh Sasuke melaju dengan kecepatan sedang membelah jalanan besar itu menuju Konoha Land. Sesekali netra onyx Sasuke melihat bocah bersurai pirang itu sedang melihat kearah jalanan lewat jendela mobil dengan wajah murung.

 _"Ne, ojisan..."_

" Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Ada baiknya kau memanggilku _niisan_ karena aku lebih tua darimu."

"Kau pernah merasa patah hati?"

Diabaikan. Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Memangnya Sasuke itu siapanya? Bisa-bisanya dia mengajak orang lain yang baru dikenalnya curhat. Lagi pula, Sasuke bukanlah tipe orang yang suka menceritakan kehidupan romansanya kepada orang lain.

" Bukan urusanmu aku pernah patah hati atau tidak." sahutnya ketus. Matanya masih terfokus kearah jalanan.

 _"Ne, ojisan."_

"Sasuke-niisan untukmu."

" Ya ya, Teme Sasuke-niisan."

 ** _TWITCH!_**

" Sepertinya memang kau berniat diturunkan di jalan ya?"

" Aku hanya tidak tahu harus bercerita kepada siapa!" si surai pirang protes saat Sasuke kembali mengancamnya.

" Aku bukan teman curhatmu, pacarmu, apalagi keluargamu." Sikap judes Sasuke semakin menjadi. Dia menaikan kecepatan mobil agar dirinya bisa cepat sampai tujuan dan mengeluarkan bocah itu dari dalam taksinya.

" Kalau begitu kau kubooking seharian penuh!"

Sasuke tertawa mengejek.

"Membooking?Meskipun kau membayarku satu juta yen perjam pun, aku tidak bisadibooking jika kau tidak punya kartu _Platinum Pass_ yang hanya dimiliki oleh keluarga direktur perusahaanku."

" Maksudmu kartu ini?"

 ** _CKIIITTTTT!!!_**

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya dengan tiba-tiba hingga membuat Naruto menabrak kursi kemudinya dengan keras. Dia menatap kartu berwarna metal yang ditunjukan bocah itu kepadanya. _O-emji!_ _Platinum Pass!!!._ Bocah nakal yang seenak jidat membookingnya ternyata adalah Namikaze Naruto - si pewaris perusahaan raksasa Namikaze Corp? _Majika yo?!_

" Kenapa kau berhenti tiba-tiba?!"

" Darimana kau mendapatkan kartu itu?"

 _"Otou-san."_

"Kau pasti mencurinya." Sasuke bersikeras dengan pendapatnya.

" Kau bodoh atau apa? Aku anaknya, tentu saja aku memilikinya. Apa kau tidak mengenali wajahku?" Naruto menunjuk wajahnya sendiri dengan percaya diri.

Melihat banyaknya kerutan di dahi Sasuke, Naruto jadi meragukan wawasan si supir taksi tampan itu.

" Kau pernah nonton televisi tidak sih? Masa wajah tampan sepertiku tidak kenal!" ujarnya sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

" Memang tidak pernah." sahut Sasuke dengan ekspresi datar. Dia tidak punya waktu untuk bersantai sambil nonton televisi seperti kebanyakan orang. Namun harus Sasuke akui jika fisik Naruto memang sangat mirip dengan sang direktur yang pernah beberapa kali berkunjung ke kantornya -minus wajah barbienya tentu saja.

" Aku Namikaze Naruto!"

" Baiklah, baiklah! Sekarang aku dibooking olehmu. Bisakah kau diam?!" kata Sasuke dengan nada tinggi. Berlama-lama dengan bocah pirang itu membuat isi kepalanya berdenyut nyeri. Dia stress bukan kepalang.

Tiga puluh menit perjalanan menuju Konoha Land dihabiskan dengan keheningan. Setelah sampai disana, Sasuke buru-buru membuka pintu mobil dan menyuruh Naruto untuk segera turun.

" Nah, sudah sampai! Kau bisa turun, dan bermainlah sepuasmu. Aku akan menunggu disini sampai kau puas bermain."

Naruto menggeleng membuat surai pirangnya bergoyang mengikuti gerakan kepalanya.

" Kau harus ikut denganku! Temani aku main."

" A-apa?! Kau pikir aku bocah sepertimu?!"

" Kalau tidak mau, nanti aku akan menelfon _tou-san_ supaya memecatmu. Pelayananmu buruk! Tidak ada supir taksi yang suka marah-marah sepertimu."

Sasuke menggosok permukaan wajahnya dengan kasar. Dasar bocah kurang ajar! Sekarang bahkan dia berani mengancamnya dengan menggunakan nama ayahnya. Benar-benar dia rubah kecil yang licik! Sasuke hanya perlu bersabar untuk menghadapinya, toh cepat atau lambat dia akan bosan sendiri dan minta diantarkan pulang.

" Haah!!! Baiklah! Kali ini aku menyerah. Kau benar-benar pembuat masalah!"

" Nah, begitu dong!" Naruto menepuk bahu Sasuke keras-keras. Nampaknya dia terlalu senang dengan sikap pasrah Sasuke yang mau ikut bersamanya memasuki wahana bermain Konoha Land. Ingatkan Naruto untuk memberinya _reward_ setelah ini.

*

*

*

"Ho-hoek! Hoek!"

Naruto menepuk-nepuk punggung pemuda di sampingnya dengan ekspresi heran.

" _Nee~_ kau payah sekali! Naik _roller coaster_ begitu saja kau sudah mual-mual. Untung saja kau tidak muntah disana. Ck, ck, ck benar-benar payah!"

Mata onyx Sasuke mendelik menyeramkan saat mendengar kata-kata Naruto yang seenaknya saja merendahkannya.

" Katakan itu pada seseorang yang berteriak histeris sampai mau menangis minta diturunkan dari wahana tadi.Lagi pula karena siapa aku jadi seperti ini, huh?!"

" Ya ya, aku yang salah." ujarnya tidak ikhlas. " Sasuke-ojisan, wahana apa lagi yang akan kita coba?"

Naruto bertanya dengan nada antusias membuat Sasuke harus menepuk jidatnya keras-keras. Apa anak itu belum puas juga? Mereka bahkan sudah hampir mencoba seluruh wahana yang ada di Konoha Land. Biang lala, _roaller coaster ,_ rumah hantu, _merry go round,_ sampai bermain seluncuran dia lakoni. Dan sekarang apa lagi? Dia bahkan harus mengubur dalam-dalam rasa malunya demi menemani bocah itu bermain.

" Dari pada itu, lebih baik kita istirahat saja dulu. Apa kau tidak merasa lelah, huh bocah. Dan berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!"

Mata biru Naruto memandang penuh rasa bersalah kearah Sasuke yang sudah tepar di bangku taman dengan nafas terengah-engah.

 _"Gomenasai."_ Naruto menghempaskan pantatnya di dinginnya bangku taman yang terbuat dari besi itu. "Maaf sudah membuatmu jadi seperti ini." lanjutnya dengan suara serak. Tangan mungilnya sibuk memainkan gantungan rubah berwarna orange yang tepasang di ponselnya.

" Ah, sudahlah." Sasuke mengibaskan telapak tangannya bak mengusir lalat. Dia terlalu lelah untuk memarahi anak itu. " Kau kan punya keluarga, teman atau pacar yang bisa kau ajak kemari. Kenapa kau malah melibatkanku?"

" Keluarga ya? Bagiku ada atau tidak, terasa sama saja."

Sasuke terdiam sembari mengamati banyaknya orang yang lalu lalang di depan mereka.

" Sejujurnya aku baru pertama kali pergi kesini. Aku ingin mengajak keluargaku kemari, tapi sepertinya mereka terlalu sibuk untuk melakukannya. Teman, aku tidak punya teman dekat untuk kuajak kesini. Kurasa bahkan mereka akan menertawakanku jika mereka tahu aku belum pernah datang kesini. Lalu -lupakan soal pacar! Aku bahkan baru saja ditolak hari ini."

Sasuke terkekeh mendengar curhatan Naruto yang menurutnya lucu.

" Apa orang tuamu sesibuk itu sampai tidak bisa meluangkan sedikitpun waktunya mendengarkan curhatmu?"

" Itu memang benar!" kilah Naruto cepat. Wajahnya berubah murung dengan tiba-tiba.

" _Ot_ _ou-san_ selalu sibuk bekerja. Jangankan mengajakku ke tempat menyenangkan seperti ini, menyapaku di saat aku bangun pagi pun tidak pernah. Sedangkan _Okaa-san_ juga sama saja! Dia terlalu sibuk hanya untuk sekedar mengelus kepalaku."

" Kau memang masih bocah." ejek Sasuke diselingi senyuman tipis. Walaupun sejak tadi dia kesal sekali dengan Naruto, setidaknya dia sedikit terhibur dengan adanya si pirang yang menjadi penumpangnya. Selama ini penumpangnya selalu naik dan turun lalu selanjutnya melenggang pergi begitu saja. Sasuke mendengus geli. Pertemuan mereka malah jadi sesi curhat begini.

" Memangnya kenapa? Sejak kecil aku dibesarkan oleh pelayan-pelayan di rumahku. Wajar saja aku begitu!"

" Kau masih jauh- jauh lebih beruntung dari padaku, bocah!"

" A-apa?"

Naruto memandang tidak mengerti Sasuke yang terlihat memandang kearah langit yang dipenuhi semburat warna orange.

" Setidaknya kau masih melihat kedua orang tuamu setiap hari hingga saat ini. Kedua orang tua dan kakak laki-lakiku meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil. Hanya diriku yang berhasil selamat. Selama bertahun-tahun aku hidup mandiri tanpa mengandalkan orang lain. Kau hanya belum mengerti bagaimana cara orang tuamu menyayangimu. Mereka bekerja keras juga untuk membahagiakanmu. Memangnya kau bisa bersekolah di tempat bagus karena siapa? Harusnya kau lebih mensyukuri keadaanmu yang sekarang!"

" Sasuke-ojisan..." Naruto hampir mewek mendengar kisah hidup Sasuke. Dia menerjang pemuda itu dalam pelukan mautnya. "Aku tidak menyangka, kau sememprihatinkan ini."

" O-oi! Lepaskan aku!"

Sasuke meronta mencoba melepaskan pelukan Naruto yang sedang mewek di sampingnya. Mereka tentu saja menjadi pusat perhatian orang yang lalu lalang di depan mereka.

 _"Arigatou."_ ujar Naruto disela-sela isak tangisnya. Kata-kata Sasuke telah membuka pikirannya. Ternyata selama ini dirinyalah yang egois karena tidak memikirkan perasaan kedua orang tuanya.

Tak juga dilepaskan, akhirnya Sasuke hanya terdiam dan membiarkan Naruto terus memeluknya.

 _"Ne,ojisan..."_

"Berapa kali kubilang, jangan memanggilku seperti itu!"

" Apa kau sudah punya pacar?"

"Soal romansaku sama sekali bukan urusanmu, bocah!"

Pipi Naruto lagi-lagi menggembung lucu karena kesal. Kesal setengah mati mendengar Sasuke terus-terusan mengatainya dengan sebutan bocah.

"Aku bukan bocah!"

"Hoo~ kurasa mimpi basah pun kau belum pernah."

"A-apa?!" Wajah Naruto memerah sampai ketelinga. " Tentu saja aku pernah!" jawabnya sambil memalingkan wajah untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. Apa-apaan obrolan mereka ini? Dari sesi curhat, kenapa beralih menjadi soal reproduksi begini?

" Kenapa kau selalu bertanya soal, pacar, putus cinta dan sebagainya? Ingat, aku ini hanya supir taksi bukan teman curhatmu."

" Aku baru saja ditolak oleh gadis yang kusuka."

"Kisah hidupmu pelik juga. Apa kau sedang latihan _casting_ sebuah drama atau semacamnya?"

"Aku serius! Dia menolaku dengan alasan dia tidak mungkin kencan dengan pria yang lebih cantik dan pendek darinya. Memangnya aku terlihat seperti itu?!"

Sasuke memandang mata biru bulat itu dengan wajah merona. Masuk akal juga sih, tidak ada gadis yang rela tersaingi kecantikannya oleh pacarnya sendiri. Kalau Sasuke yang menjadi gadis itu, dia pun pasti akan berpikiran sama. Dia tidak mungkin kencan apalagi pacaran dengan pria dengan wajah barbie seperti Naruto.

" Terlihat sedikit. Kalau kau memakai rok, mungkin aku juga akan mengiramu seorang gadis."

" Apaaaa?!!!"

Naruto mencengkram kerah kemeja Sasuke dengan erat. Namun cengkraman itu perlahan melemas dan Naruto kembali berwajah murung.

" Kau benar-benar mencintainya ya?"

" Sebenarnya tidak juga sih."

" Oh, masih ada kelanjutannya?"

Sasuke tertawa mengejek saat Naruto balik memelototinya. Sesi curhat ini lumayan juga untuk hiburan.

"Baiklah, kenapa kau tidak mencintainya? Kalau tidak mencintainya kenapa kau menembaknya? Itu konyol!"

" I-itu... Dia seorang ketua pemandu sorak di sekolahku. Senpai tahun kedua bernama Haruno Sakura. Saat melihat dia, aku langsung menyukainya."

 _"Baka."_

"Jangan menghinaku! Karena aku menyukainya makanya aku menembaknya. Mungkin karena itulah aku tidak sakit hati saat dia menolakku."

Naruto menyenderkan kepalanya di lengan Sasuke yang kokoh.

"Yah, itu sudah jelas kan? Rasa suka dan cinta itu jelas berbeda. Suka bukan berarti cinta, tapi kalau cinta sudah pasti suka. Itulah bodohnya dirim-"

"Khh~"

Sasuke memandang Naruto yang terlelap disampingnya. Wajah itu terlihat sangat damai. Seharian ini dia seperti tertimpa kesialan dengan mendapat penumpang bocah nakal yang ternyata adalah anak dari direkturnya sendiri. Rasa kesalnya tiba-tiba menguap begitu saja melihat wajah damai itu tertidur. Ternyata di balik sikap nakal dan suka seenaknya Naruto, di saat tertidur begini dia terlihat seperti seorang malaikat yang sangat rapuh. Lalu -bagaimana bisa remaja laki-laki sepertinya mempunyai wajah cantik seperti itu? Terutama bibir itu. Bibir tipis berwarna cherry itu seperti mengundang Sasuke untuk mencicipinya barang sedetik saja.

" _Ne, ojisan._ Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Sasuke tersentak saat dia menyadari kebodohannya. Dia dengan cepat menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Naruto yang menatapnya curiga.

" Kau berniat mesum, eh?" tanya Naruto dengan ekspresi jahil saat melihat Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya yang semerah tomat.

"A-apa kau sudah puas bersenang-senang?"

" Ah, lumayan."

Sasuke menepuk jidatnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Dia yakin letak otaknya bergeser beberapa centimeter dari tempat asalnya. Bocah itu bilang lumayan?! Oh _Kami-sama_ yang entah bagaimana bentuknya, bagaimana bisa dia menghabiskan waktu seharian penuh bersama bocah ini?

"Lumayan katamu? Apa kau tidak berniat untuk pulang? Lihat-" Sasuke menunjuk kearah jam tangan usang miliknya yang menunjukan pukul enam sore. " -sudah hampir malam tahu!"

"Hari ini memang aku tidak berniat untuk pulang ke rumah." ujar Naruto sambil menatap Sasuke dengan manik biru tak berdosanya. Oke, masalah baru datang.

"Bagus, sekarang kau malah tidak ingin pulang. Apalagi maumu? Kau tahu jam _shift-_ ku sudah habis dari satu jam yang lalu. Aku bahkan sampai melewatkan jam makan siangku hanya untuk melayanimu dengan segenap _kokoro_ ku ini, Tuan anak direktur."

" Aku ingin ke rumahmu."

" APAAAA?!!!"

*

*

*

Naruto memunduk sambil mengelus puncak kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri. Tepat dua detik setelah dia mengutarakan keingannya untuk pergi ke rumah Sasuke, si supir taksi magang itu langsung menghadiahinya bogem mentah sebagai pelampiasan rasa kesalnya. Meski awalnya dia merasa keberatan, akhirnya dia mengalah dan membiarkan bocah itu untuk menginap untuk semalam saja. Jangan tanya, kenapa? Tentu saja karena Naruto lagi-lagi mengancam Sasuke dengan menggunakan nama ayahnya sebagai senjata. Jika bukan karena Sasuke mencintai pekerjaannya, sudah dia tendang jauh-jauh Naruto dari hunian tercintanya.

Sasuke membuka pintu apartemennya dengan cepat. Dia melihat Naruto nampak mengobservasi apartemennya seolah-olah huniannya itu seperti sebuah planet asing yang baru pertama kali disinggahi manusia.

" Hey, sedang apa kau disana? Cepat masuk!"

 _"Ojamashimasu~"_

"Ingat selama kau disini, jangan sekali-kali kau membuat ulah! Akulah yang memegang kendali disini."

 _"Ha'i."_ sahut Naruto sambil menghormat ala tentara.Sasuke pun hanya menghela napas lelah. Dia butuh istirahat yang banyak hari ini. Mental dan staminanya terkuras habis hanya untuk meladeni bocah berusia 16 tahun itu.

"Sasuke-ojisan..."

"Sasuke-niisan. Kau tuli atau apa?"

"Ya ya, Sasuke-oniisan~"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Anak itu akan menurut jika ada maunya saja. Dasar menyebalkan!

" Kau mau bilang apa?"

"Aku lapar."

 ** _Sementara itu di Namikaze Manshion..._**

Kushina Namikaze nampak mondar-mandir bak setrikaan di beranda rumahnya yang luas. Sedangkan suaminya, Minato -dia nampak sibuk sendiri dengan _smartphone_ mahalnya.

"Kakashi, apa Naruto sudah ditemukan?"

"Maaf, Namikaze-sama. Saya sudah berusaha mencari _bocchama_ di sekitar sekolahnya. Namun saya tidak juga berhasil menemukannya."

Dari seberang telephone, Kakashi yang merupakan kepala pelayan di rumahnya menjawab.

" Benarkah? Kau sudah mencoba menghubungi teman-temannya?"

" _Ha'i._ Saya bahkan kesana untuk mengeceknya. Tapi, Naruto-bocchama memang tidak disana."

Minato menghela napas sembari memandang kearah istrinya yang masih mondar-mandir di sekitarnya.

"Baiklah, Kakashi. Tolong lanjutkan pencariannya!"

 _"Ha'i, Namikaze-sama."_ Setelah sambungan telepon itu terputus, Kushina lekas menghampiri suaminya dengan wajah khawatir.

"Bagaimana? Naru-chan sudah ketemu?"

"Belum. Kakashi bilang dia sedang mencarinya di sekitar sekolah."

" Kenapa tidak memakai bantuan polisi saja?"

"Jangan khawatir! Naruto menghilang belum ada waktu 2x 24jam. Kepolisian tidak akan memproses laporan kita." ujar Minato sembari mengelus pundak istrinya guna menenangkannya.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak khawatir?Bagaimana jika Naru-chan diculik untuk diambil ginjalnya atau matanya?"

"Kushina..."

"Atau jangan-jangan dia disekap oleh om-om pedophil yang tertarik dengan keimutannya?"

Minato _sweatdrop_ melihat istrinya yang sedang menerka keadaan anak mereka.

" Minato,memangnya kau tidak khawatir?!!!"tanya Kushina sambil mencengkram kerah baju milik suaminya dengan erat. Tak habis pikir dengan suaminya yang masih terlihat tenang-tenang saja saat anak satu-satunya tidak kunjung pulang ke rumah.

" _Etto_...tentu saja aku khawatir, Kushina."

"Lalu kenapa kau terlihat tenang-tenang saja?!"

Ugh, Minato sesak napas. Tangan istrinya sekarang beralih mencengkram lehernya dengan beringas sambil menggoyang-goyangkannya. Sepertinya Kushina telah kehilangan akal sehatnya dan sekarang mencoba untuk membunuh suaminya.

"Gelisah tidak akan memecahkan masalah, sayang. Aku akan meminta bantuan Asuma dari NamiTaxi untuk mencari Naruto. Siapa tahu dia mengakses _Platinum Pass_ yang kuberikan untuk pergi ke suatu tempat."

Akhirnya Kushina melepaskan cengkraman mautnya dari leher Minato. Dan membuat Minato bernafas lega.

"Benar ya? Kalau Naru-chan tidak ditemukan juga besok, kau yang akan berurusan denganku."

"O-oke."jawabnya kaku.Yaah, setidaknya untuk malam ini.Poor, Minato.

*

*

*

Sasuke mengucek matanya berkali-kali seolah matanya baru saja terkena debu yang beterbangan di apartemennya. Ah, yang jelas itu hanya caranya saja untuk memastikan pengelihatannya bermasalah atau tidak. Pasalnya di depannya Naruto sedang berdiri dengan hanya menggunakan kemeja putih milik Sasuke dengan rambut yang masih setengah basah. Dia baru saja menyelesaikan ritual mandinya di kamar mandi Sasuke.

" _Ne,_ kau yakin tidak punya baju lain selain ini? Ini terlalu besar, _dattebayou!_ " ujar Naruto sambil menarik baju di bagian pundak karena selalu melorot dan memperlihatkan pundak dan leher jenjangnya

"Tidak ada." sahut Sasuke yang belum sadar sepenuhnya dari keterpesonaannya. Naruto hanya cemberut menanggapinya. Untung saja cuaca malam ini tidak dingin dan cenderung panas. Jadi dia tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya.

"Hei, aku lapar. Apa kau punya sesuatu yang bisa dimakan?"

Tersadar dari keterpesonaannya, Sasuke baru menyadari jika dia perlu menyiapkan makan malam untuk dirinya dan juga 'pengungsi' di aprtemennya. Dia pun berjalan menuju dapur dan mulai mengubek-ubek lemari penyimpanannya yang sudah mulai lapuk dimakan rayap. Hanya ada dua bungkus ramen instan sisa persediaan akhir bulannya yang kemarin. Membuka kulkas pun sama saja. Yang tersisa hanya dua butir telur sebagai kepala suku , dua batang daun bawang yang mulai menguning dan sisanya hanya ada sebuah wortel berukuran sedang yang ujungnya mulai bertunas. Ah, Sasuke lupa kapan terakhir kali dia membuka kulkasnya.

" Aku hanya ada punya mie instan. Jadi, jangan kebanyakan protes!"

" Tapi aku tidak bisa makan makanan instan." protes Naruto.Naruto bungkam setelah Sasuke memelototinya dengan tajam."Baiklah, mungkin sesekali tidak apa-apa." lanjutnya sambil membuang pandangannya ke arah lain selain mata Sasuke tentunya.

"Nah, dari pada kau berdiri disitu tanpa melakukan apapun, lebih baik kau bantu aku memotong sayuran ini."

Naruto memandangi sebuah wortel yang diberikan Sasuke kepadanya dengan pandangan jijik.

"Aku bukan kelinci, kenapa ramen instan harus kau tambahi dengan sayuran berwarna orange _ngejreng_ begini sih?Aku mau versi originalnya saja!"

"Jangan kebayakan protes!Cepat iris saja!"

"Iya!Iya! Kau cerewet sekali!"

Sasuke melotot sambil mengacungkan pisau miliknya. Dan Naruto langsung bergerak tanpa komando lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau tidak mau kembali ke rumah mu?"

" Aku tidak tertarik pulang ke rumah kosong.Aku lebih suka disini."

Sasuke terpana sejenak mendengar kalimat Naruto.

"Yah walaupun disini sempit, pengap dan penghuninya menyebalkan,setidaknya aku tidak merasa kesepian. Maka dari itu aku ingin kesini."

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dan mulai menuang air di panci dan meletakannya diatas kompor. Hatinya tidak karuan antara kesal dan kasihan. Kesal karena anak itu telah menghina istana tercintanya lalu kasihan karena kesepian hal yang selama ini Sasuke rasakan.

"Akh!"

Sasuke segera mematikan kompor dan menoleh kearah Naruto yang sedang memegangi jarinya yang berlumuran darah. Dia berderap cepat kearah Naruto dan menyeretnya menuju westafel.

"Ahh, perih!" Naruto memekik kesakitan saat Sasuke mencoba mencuci luka Naruto dengan air.

"Tahan sedikit!"

" Kenapa kau mencucinya di westafel? Kupikir kau akan menghisap jariku seperti di drama-drama."

Sasuke melirik tajam Naruto yang berwajah cemberut di sampingnya. Kenapa anak itu sampai berpikir demikian?

"Memasukan jari berlumuran darah ke mulut itu hanya akan menambah rasa perih dan bisa menyebabkan infeksi.Sudah! Darahmu sudah berhenti. Kau sebaiknya ke ruang tengah saja.Ada plaster di laci meja nakas samping sofa, balut lukamu dengan itu."

"Padahal aku ingin membantumu..."

" Sudahlah, tidak usah! 'Membantumu' itu berpotensi menghancurkan dapurku."

" _Sumimasen..._

Naruto menunduk dan berjalan dengan gontai menuju ruangan sempit yang dimaksud Sasuke dan mencari plaster luka. Namun alih-alih menemukan plaster luka, yang Naruto temukan adalah sebuah pigura foto yang cukup usang termakan usia. Disana dia bisa melihat potret keluarga lengkap Sasuke. Ayah, ibu serta seorang kakak laki-laki yang sedang memeluk Sasuke kecil yang tersenyum lebar kearah kamera.

" Kau berhasil menemukannya?"

Naruto terlonjak kaget dan buru-buru memasukan pigura foto itu kedalam laci.

" Tidak."

Begitu dilihatnya, Sasuke sudah berdiri di belakangnya sambil membawa dua buah mangkuk ramen instan. Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu berjalan menghampiri Naruto yang terduduk di sofa dengan ekspresi aneh.

" Ada apa?" tanyanya penasaran. Namun anak itu hanya menggeleng sebagai responnya.

" Uwahhh... baunya enak sekali." Air muka Naruto berubah cerah saat aroma ramen instan buatan Sasuke tercium olehnya.

" Kemarikan jarimu. Dimana saja kau mencari plasternya? Aku menyuruhmu untuk membalut lukamukan?"

Dengan ragu Naruto menjulurkan tangannya kepada Sasuke. Dan dengan terampil tangan Sasuke membalut luka itu dengan plaster yang dia ambil di laci meja.

" Maaf sudah banyak merepotkanmu."

"Memang." sahutnya ketus. " Tapi sudahlah. Dari pada membahas itu, lebih baik kau segera makan dan tidur. Besok pagi aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Jaa, itadakimasu~"

Netra biru Naruto membulat dengan efek sparkle di kedua matanya begitu kuah dan helaian mie ramen masuk kedalam mulutnya. Rasanya gurih dan sedikit pedas dengan kuah kental berperisa daging sapi yang begitu terasa di lidahnya. Ini sesuatu yang baru pertama kali Naruto makan selama hidupnya.

"O-oishi~ Ini makanan terenak yang pernah aku makan."

" Hei, jangan berlebihan. Ini hanya ramen instan. "

" Sudah kuputuskan ini akan jadi makanan favoritku!" ujar Naruto sambil memandang mie itu dengan pandangan memuja.

" Oi, kau dengar aku tidak? Ini tidak boleh dimakan terlalu sering."

" _Mou,_ lama-lama kau jadi mirip ibuku saja!"

" _N-nani?!"_

Dan malam itu dihabiskan dengan perdebatan aneh mereka.

Sasuke berulang kali mengerjapkan kedua matanya saat wajahnya terasa tergelitik oleh sesuatu. Dia nampak menahan napas begitu didapatinya surai pirang Naruto yang beraroma sama dengan shampoo miliknya begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

" Hoi!" Sasuke menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Naruto untuk membangunkannya dari tidurnya. Namun alih-alih membuka mata, anak bermarga Namikaze itu malah semakin mendekat kearah Sasuke dan memeluknya erat. Hal itu kontan saja membuat _kokoro_ Sasuke merasa campur aduk tidak karuan. Apalagi dalam posisi sedekat itu dia bisa dengan jelas melihat penampang wajah Naruto yang begitu manis. Ugh, hanya melihatnya saja membuat sesuatu di dalam diri Sasuke bergejolak.

" Oi, Naruto! Bangun!"

"... nyem..nyem. Lima menit lagi, Okaa-san."

 ** _TWITCH_**

"DOBEEEEEE!!!"

" Hyaah!"

 **DUAK!** Sasuke terjengkang sambil mengelus-elus dagunya yang baru saja terkena sundulan maut kepala Naruto.

 _" Daijoubu desuka, Ojisan?"_

" Apa yang kau lakukan, idiot? Jangan bangun tiba-tiba seperti itu!"

Sasuke berkoar-koar sembari terus mengelus dagunya yang berdenyut nyeri. Rasanya dagunya begitu menyakitkan seperti disundul oleh badak bercula tiga. Oke, ini hiperbolis sekali.

" Aku kaget karena kau tiba-tiba berteriak di telingaku."

" ITU KARENA KAU SUSAH DIBANGUNKAN!"

 _" Sumimasen deshita."_

Sasuke memijit kepalanya yang kini berdenyut nyeri. Pusing sekali dia memikirkan kelakuan anak direkturnya itu. Namun tak lama kemudian suara ketukan pintu apartemen Sasuke membuat kedua orang berbeda warna rambut itu terkesiap.

" Siapa?" tanya Naruto kepada Sasuke yang belum beranjak dari kasur.

" Entahlah." sahutnya disertai dengusan. Siapa orang gila yang pagi-pagi begini bertandang ke apartemennya. Setahunya dia tidak dekat dengan penghuni apartemen lain dan pemiliknya yang sudah kakek-kakek.

 **TOK! TOK! TOK!**

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar semakin jelas dan terkesan tidak sabaran, membuat Sasuke terpaksa menyingkap selimutnya dan beranjak dari kasur sambil sesekali menguap.

" Nani - Eh?"

Mata onyxnya hampir saja keluar saat dihadapannya nampak seorang petugas kepolisian yang didampingi seorang pria bersurai perak dan sang direktur NamiTaxi - Namikaze Minato.

" Apa benar disini kediaman Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sasuke mengangguk sebagai responnya. Dirinya masih terkejut dengan kedantangan ketiga pria di depan apartemennya.

" Saya Nara Shikaku,anggota kepolisian Konoha. Kami datang kemari hanya untuk memastikan apakah benar anda yang membawa Namikaze Naruto dengan menggunakan mobil dari NamiTaxi?"

" I-itu..."

" Katakan sejujurnya! Apakah kau tahu dimana Naruto berada?"

Minato dengan menggebu-gebu bertanya kepada Sasuke yang masih diam mematung di ambang pintu.

"NEEE~ Ojisan, siapa yang da...Otou-san?!"

Keempat pasang itu langsung memandang sosok remaja berambut pirang yang berdiri di belakang Sasuke dengan tampilan awut-awutan. Apalagi dengan kemeja Sasuke yang menempel di badan Naruto kontan saja membuat tiga kepala pria dewasa itu berpikiran aneh-aneh. Tak terkecuali Minato, pikiran pria dewasa satu itulah yang paling buruk di antara semuanya.

" Nah, tidak perlu kujawab kan? Dia ada disini dengan selamat -"

 ** _DUAK!!_**

" Sasuke!"

Naruto berteriak saat Sasuke terjatuh tersungkur menabrak dirinya karena tiba-tiba ayahnya memukul wajah Sasuke dengan tinjuannya.

" Apa yang kau lakukan pada anakku?"

Minato berniat menjotos Sasuke kembali namun dia teralang oleh Naruto yang tiba-tiba merengkuh Sasuke -berniat melindunginya dari amukan sang ayah.

" Kalau Tou-san ingin memukulnya, pukul saja aku! Akulah yang salah karena aku yang meminta Sasuke-ojisan untuk membawaku kemari."

" Lebih tepatnya kau mengancamku, Dobe. Dan jangan sebut aku ojisan lagi."

Naruto menghiraukan protesan Sasuke dan kembali melancarkan air mata buayanya.

" Tou-san dan Kaa-san sudah tidak peduli denganku lagi. Kalian terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan kalian dan selalu mengabaikanku.Maka dari itu aku ingin mengetes kalian dengan pergi bersama Sasuke-ojisan."

" Naruto..." Minato sudah hampir mewek mendengar keluh kesah anak semata wayangnya itu. " DASAR ANAK NAKAL!"

Narutk terhenyak saat ayahnya malah memeluk erat dirinya. Membuat adegan mereka ini seperti sinetron anak hilang yang baru saja bertemu dengan keluaga aslinya. Sungguh ini terlihat seperti opera sabun konyol di mata Sasuke. Apa Naruto itu lulusan sekolah peran atau semacamnya? Sandiwaranya luar biasa sekali.

" Tou-san dan Kaa-san sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Maafkan kami yang telah mengabaikanmu."

" Tou-san janji?"

Naruto mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya kepada Minato.

" Tentu saja!"

\- dan dua jari kelingking pun saling bertaut sebagai tanda sahnya janji itu.

*

*

*

END -

" _Chotto mette!"_

" Apa lagi, Dobe?"

Sasuke yang bersiap akan pergi terpaksa tertahan karena Naruto tiba-tiba menggenggam tangannya erat. Tidak tahu jika _kokoro_ Sasuke hampir meledak dibuatnya.

" Otou-san, aku punya satu permintaan."

" Apa itu, Sayang?"

" Aku menyukai, Sasuke-ojisan."

 ** _DEG. DEG. DEG._**

Sasuke menoleh cepat kearah Naruto dengan wajah merona. Perasaan aneh ini apakah cinta? _Kokoro_ Sasuke makin tidak karuan. Apalagi Naruto semakin menggenggam erat tangannya dan memandangnya dengan sorot mata yang lembut.

" Tolong jadikan Sasuke su-"

Su- su -ss- suami? Kepala Sasuke hampir berasap hanya karena membayangkannya. Tidak pernah terpikirkan di dalam hidupnya jika dia harus menjadi suami dari seorang Namikaze Naruto yang aduhai _kawaii_ dan kaya raya. Ini bukan hari kesialannya kan?

" Tolong jadikan Sasuke supir pribadiku, Tou-san."

 ** _GUBRAK!_**

Sasuke hampir saja kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya seandainya saja Naruto tidak memeluknya.

" Aku ingin bersama Sasuke-ojisan. Aku ingin dia yang selalu mengantarku ke sekolah dan memasakkanku ramen instan."

Sasuke terperanggah mendengar ucapan Naruto yang sangat polos. Dia mengungkapkan rasa sukanya dengan cara seperti itu ya?

" Bukannya ada Kakashi yang mengantar dan menjemputmu setiap hari?" tanya Minato.

" Tidak mau! Kakashi-san selalu datang terlambat dan cara menyetirnya seperti keong. Aku jadi sering kena hukuman karena dia.Aku pun sering terlantar di depan gerbang sekolah karena menunggunya."

Sontak saja Minato menatap tajam Kakashi yang memalingkan wajahnya-bertingkah tidak tahu apapun.

" Kakashi bulan ini gajimu kupotong!"

 _" Yare, yare..."_ ujar Kakashi sambil menggosok tengkuknya.

Benar-benar End!

.

.

Yahhh...ending macam apa ini??!!!! *tampoled*. Ohisashiburi, minna-san. Ogenki desuka?

Terima kasih ya, sudah mampir di lapak bobrok saya? Saya mau mengucapkan Selamat Menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan. apabila author memiliki kesalahan baik yang sengaja ataupun tidak sengaja, author dengan segenap hati mohon maaf kepada kalian semua.


End file.
